


Dive Down Deep

by TheGeekySquirrel



Series: To Find a Family [5]
Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Giant Russel, Mentioned 2D, Mentioned Murdoc, Other, Phase Three (Gorillaz), Talking, plastic beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 01:46:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10583847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGeekySquirrel/pseuds/TheGeekySquirrel
Summary: Sequel to The Sea CallsThey've found each other, but they don't know what to do. Cue a talk about an asshole and his trashy island.





	

They didn't speak for a few days at first. Both of them were just happy to have the other back. But, once the happiness faded, Noodle realised that she had yet to say a word to the man that practically raised her. So, she opened her mouth. 

 

“Russel.”

 

“Yeah, Baby?”

 

“I'm happy that we found each other again.”

 

“Me too, Baby. You've grown a lot.”

 

“Well, that's what teenagers do.”

 

Russel stopped swimming. He reached up and let Noodle jump off his head, then laid back with a sigh. He lowered his hand to his belly, allowing her to jump off. She pushed the mask off her face a bit to give him a smile. 

 

“I almost forgot you're about to be an adult. Man, I still look at you and see that crazy kid who jumped out of a FedEx box and did the craziest shit I've ever seen.”

 

Noodle nodded, “I’m still that badass kid, Russel. I've just gotten taller. I can even reach high shelves now. You won't have to get cans down for me after we find Murdoc and 2D and start living with them again.”

 

The giant frowned, “Baby, I don't think that's gonna happen. After you left us, Murdoc went batshit. He made a cyborg version of you and kidnapped 2D. He called me a while ago and told me all about that shit and some weird ass trash island he's got. We're going there now to kick his ass. I thought you'd want revenge for him getting your ass trapped in Hell.”

 

“But he had no idea that I'd get hurt. And anyways, I'm back now, so we can be a family again, right? I know things are different, but we've never been the most conventional of families, but that doesn't mean we can't be together and be a band again.”

 

“Baby, I hate to say this, but we were never a family. We were just a weird band Murdoc put together to make a quick buck that somehow got popular. It was never about being together and having some quick laughs. All the stuff at Kong was just Murdoc making money off of our work. You gotta know that better than anyone else.”

 

“I do. You forget that he tried to take credit for Demon Days when we all know I'm the one that wrote it. I just thought, if we could get together again…” Noodle trailed off, looking down at her feet. Russel sighed and gently poked her face. 

 

“Baby, I know you like being together, but we can't do that anymore. Murdoc never cared about us. He don't even give a damn about 2D and he's the frontman. He replaced me and you and he probably would've done the same for 2D if he could've. I bet that asshole’s treating the poor guy like shit.”

 

Noodle felt tears sting her eyes, “I think so too. I listened to a lot of interviews that Murdoc did for the new album and he never lets 2D talk. When 2D does talk, he's always asking if someone can help him get away from the island. I'm worried about him, Russel.”

 

“That's something we got in common. Now, why don't we go to Plastic Beach and rescue 2D? Maybe the three of us could be a family once we get off that trash heap.”

 

The teenager kept looking down, “He must have cared if he went through all the effort to make a new version of me. And he must care about you if he called you. Maybe, if we can get him to stop acting like he's batshit, we could take him too. Or maybe, we can just let him follow us, even if he is still crazy.”

 

“Baby…”

 

“No, Russel. I missed him, goddammit. I missed all of you and I want all of you back. That includes Murdoc, even if he is a psychopath. I've dealt with zombies and weird government programs and going to Hell. I can handle dealing with a batshit crazy Murdoc. I just need my family again, Russel. Please, don't tell me I can't have that.”

 

Russel gave her a long look, then sighed, “Okay, fine. We'll go to that trash heap and rescue 2D. If Murdoc follows us, he can stay, but the moment he starts acting like an asshole…”

 

“I'll kick his ass myself. I promise.”

 

The elder nodded and held out his hand again, “We oughta get moving. Come on, I'll put you in my mouth so I can dive down and get some real distance.”

 

Noodle nodded and jumped on the hand. She put a hand on his lip once she was level with his mouth. 

 

“Promise not to swallow me?”

 

“I promise, Baby.”

  
The younger sighed and stepped into the waiting jaws. She prepared herself for cramped, moist darkness as the jaws carefully shut and they dived into the ocean.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Working Title: Rus and Noodle Talk About Murdoc Being An Asshole  
> In all seriousness, this is leading up to the Rhinestone Eyes video. I may do a fic in the future about what happens after they arrive on Plastic Beach and how the fuck they ended up in the place we see in the DoYaThing video, but that's a problem for future me.  
> As always, send all hate to my Tumblr (@geeky-pan) and don't forget to leave a kudos and a comment!!


End file.
